A Bulgarian Romance
by MistressCelestyna
Summary: When the Triwizard tournament comes along,Hermione and a certain Durmstrang quiddich player get to know eachother. Adopted by Rogue Jasmine
1. Chapter 1

A Bulgarian Romance

A/N: Hello guys! I have become obsessed with Viktor Krum. I love his accent. I will do my best to portray it! So therefore I have to right a story about him and Hermione. Takes place along with GoF :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: -glares at lawyers- I do NOT own HP or….Viktor Krum ;(

Hermione had just gotten to the Weasley burrow early in the morning and Ginny was already up to greet Hermione at the door after a few minutes of idle chit-chat Ginny excused herself to get dressed.

"Hermione dear! Could you do me a favor? Wake the boys up, their going to be late!" Molly Weasley asked her from inside the kitchen.

Hermione quickly agreed and began to walk up the many flights of stairs to Ron's room. She opened the door and walked over to Harry, who was tossing in his bed.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Hermione yelled and shook him. His eyes opened and he immediately touched his scar. "Bad dream" He muttered.

Hermione got up and walked over to Ron. She repeated the same action as she did with Harry.

"Bloody hell..." He said and pulled the covers up to his neck.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Its time to get up. Don't go back to sleep. Ron come on!" She yelled as he tried to close his eyes.

After grumbling from both of them they finally got up and got dressed and descended the long staircase to the living room. There everyone was waiting for them. As the family, excluding Molly, left the burrow she wondered where they were going. They entered a wooded area when a loud voice rang out.

"Arthur!" A man laughed and walked over to them.

"Hello friend! Sorry were late, some of us had a slow start!" He looked at Harry and Ron.

Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened when a boy dropped out of a tree above them and landed neatly in front of them.

'Oh lord, he's beautiful!' Hermione and Ginny whispered to each other.

"This is my boy, Cedric."

"Hellooo Cedric.." Ginny smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. Hermione turned red and quietly said hello. She shot Ginny a glare and they both kept walking behind the group.

They walked up a steep hill and surrounded an old looking boot.

"Why are we surrounding a mankey old boot?" Harry asked.

"It's not just a mankey old boot, it's a portkey!" Fred and George explained.

They all touched the boot and were hurled into a spiral.

"Let go kids!" Hermione heard someone say.

"What?" She yelled back. She saw Ron let go and then Harry then she let go.

"Oof.." She rubbed her sore bottom from landing on it. She looked up to see Cedric floating down and rolled her eyes. 'Lucky.' She thought.

"Welcome to the Quiddich world cup!" Arthur said. They made there way over a small looking tent and everyone went inside. The inside was huge with bunks for the girls, boys, and adults.

"I love magic..." Harry said laughing and quickly unpacked his things.

After a small run in with the Malfoy's they had finally gotten up to their seats and sat down. Hermione, Fred and George were going for the Irish, while Arthur, Ginny, Harry and Ron were for the Bulgarians. Hermione stood up and clapped and cheered when the Irish came out and laughed at there dancing Leprechaun.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Someone yelled.

Hermione looked up just in time to see the leprechaun disappear into red sparks as the Bulgarians flew around the field.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked as one man did a flip on his broomstick.

"That's Viktor Krum! Best Seeker in the world!" Ron looked like he was in love. The Minister of magic said a small speech and then commenced the game.

The Bulgarians were leading 10-0 when Viktor Krum stopped right in front of their seats. His eyes darted around for the golden snitch. He looked to the left to see a petite girl looking at him curiously. She didn't look bad at all, quite beautiful actually. He gave her a small head nod and her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. He looked slightly confused.

"Vhat?" He whispered, as if she could hear.

"Look out!" She gasped. He turned quickly to see a bludger heading right for him. He pulled up quickly and dodged the offensive ball. He looked back at the girl for a second to see her breathe in relief. He shook his head. 'Get your head into the game.' He told himself. A yellow spot in his vision caught his eye and he raced after the golden snitch. Almost catching it when the Irish hit the score limit, gaining victory. Viktor frowned. He was not happy that they lost. Not at all.

Back at the tent they were all celebrating when they heard screams. They brushed it off as the Irish fans celebrating. Arthur ran back into the tent.

"We need to get to the portkey, stick together its not safe."

They exited the tent and heard screams of deatheaters and such. Hermione was running to get away when she saw a lot of men in red running the opposite way she was. One of them was Viktor Krum. He had his wand out and looked unhappy. His eyes locked onto hers as they passed. A slight nod in her direction and he was gone.

After the deatheaters ruined the field and tents Hermione and Ron went to search for Harry. He was visibly shaken up and pale. He told the Minister of magic that he saw a man who released the dark mark into the air. They quickly made there way to the portkey and were back at the burrow, they needed rest; for tomorrow was the day they board the train to Hogwarts.

The next morning went by fast for the trio, before they knew it they were on the train. Hermione was happy they were going back to Hogwarts, she missed it.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The woman asked.

"Could I get a licorice wand please?" Ron paid her and started eating his licorice.

"Um... two Pumpkin pasties please?" A timid voice said. Harry looked over and starred at the girl.

"Hello Harry." Cho smiled.

"Hi... Cho." Harry messed with his glasses.

"See you later." She said and walked away with her pumpkin pasties.

Harry sat back down in his seat and closed his eyes. Hoping Hogwarts would get there soon.

Hermione stepped off the train and smiled, she was finally home. They walked into the great hall where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, and to you that are new, Welcome!" Everyone cheered.

"Now, this year we will be hosting a very important event, The Triwizard tournament!" When the gasps quieted down he continued "We have the Beauxbatons and their headmistress, Olympe Maxime." Girls in blue dresses and hats gracefully sighed as they walked in. They picked there pace to a small run as small blue flowers radiated around them. Behind them walked there headmistress, a tall broad lady with a chocolate brown bob cut and a long reddish purple robe with feathered cuffs and collar.

"Also, we are very lucky to have Durmstrang wizarding school here also to compete in the Triwizard tournament." Dumbledore's voice rang out.

Large men plowed through the doors holding staff's and spinning them fiercely. They walked single file in two lines until it came to their headmaster, Igor Kakoroff along beside him was a large man with a large fur lined trench coat (long coat thingie, you get it.) Hermione looked at him, then it clicked, He was Viktor Krum!

When he walked by, most of the girls gasped and giggled at him. He scowled. He looked around and saw the same bushy headed girl from the world cup. He decided to ignore her for a moment and keep walking.

Hermione watched as they sat down at the Slytherin table and turned to listen to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised his wand to the golden statue and waved it. The statue looked like it was melting away as the goblet of fire came into view.

"This year for your own protection you must be seventeen to put your name into the goblet of fire." The minister of magic said. A loud uproar of "that's rubbish" and "boo" erupted in the great hall.

"Scilence!" Dumbledore yelled. "To put your name into the Goblet, all you must do is write your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the fire." Dumbledore explained.

"Your name must be in the goblet before this hour on Thursday." With that he dismissed them to there rooms.

"Hey Mione' what's with the looks from Mr. tall, dark, and Bulgarian?" Ginny asked curiously as they walked back to the common room.

Ron scowled. He wanted to know also, but at the same time he didn't want to know. Hermione and Ginny continued talking about girly things. A voice interrupted there chit-chat.

"Excuse me." A deep masculine voice rand in her ears.

She turned and looked at the man. 'He's so tall, taller than I thought.' Hermione thought.

" My name is Victor Krum, I never got chance to thank you vor looking out at the Quiddich game." Hermione blinked.

"I know who you are. You don't have to thank me. It was no big deal." She replied looking at his facial features. He was quite handsome she would have to admit.

"It is a Vig deal to me. Vhat is vour name?" He questioned

"Hermione." She replied quickly.

Ron frowned. He didn't like that Viktor Krum was being so nice her Hermione. He liked Viktor and all but he needed to back off, Hermione was his.

"Her-mo-ninny… I vill vork on that." He muttered to himself. He bowed and kissed the back of her hand " Thank you Her-mo-ninny vor vatching out vor me."

Hermione gasped as he kissed her hand. He was so…so gentleman like. "Your welcome Viktor" He stood up. "I vill see you later Her-mo-ninny, Da?" He waited for her nod and then turned on his heel and walked away

Ron grabbed her arm. "What was that about?" He yelled. Hermione snatched her arm away from him.

"Ronald I am allowed to talk and do whatever I want I do not have to answer to you, I am a woman and you do not own me." She yelled back at him. She turned and walked away from them, angry tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm going to the library, to be alone." She said and walked away from her friends.

"Good job Ron, you upset her!" Ginny yelled at her brother and slapped him and the arm hard. He glared at Hermione's back and stormed up the stairs.

"I don't care, let her get hurt by that pumpkin head."

"An hour ago you wanted his autograph." Harry pointed out. Ron glared at him and slammed the door to the bedrooms.

Hermione sighed as she got to the library. She felt safe here, like nothing can touch her, or hurt her. She grabbed her favorite book "_Hogwarts: A History" _ and sat in her favorite corner. She started to read but couldn't concentrate, she was too upset. She whipped away the angry tears and closed the book loudly.

"Vhat is the matter?" A familiar voice asked.

She looked up and saw Viktor standing in front of her.

"Oh, Viktor. Its nothing do not worry about it." She sighed.

Viktor shook his head. "Vhere I come from voman is supposed to stand up vor self."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not good at that… I mean my relationship with Ron is weird, one day he will like me and the other he snog's some third year. I don't understand. Im sorry, why am I telling you these things."

"Man not supposed to hurt voman." Viktor said. He walked away from Hermione. " I vill take care of problem, da?" He said from over his shoulder.

He was out of the library before Hermione could reply.

A/N: Okay! LONNGGG chapter. Sorry I know im going reallllyy fast but I wanted to get to the good parts! Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Cold

A Bulgarian Romance

A/n: Okay guys. I know im going really fast in this story, im doing it on purpose. So chill out. Anyway you guys are awesome. Please at least 10 reviews!

AngleLayna

Hermione put her book down and ran out after Viktor. Unable to fine him anywhere, she sighed and walked back into the library, where the librarian glared at her for her outburst. She walked back to her corner and grabbed her stuff and walked back to the common room.

Viktor walked down the Griffindor hallway briskly. His eyes darting for the red head. He spotted Ron standing with a short girl with long dark blonde curly hair in pigtails. (Lavender Brown if you cant tell). He narrowed his eyes. Ron immediately looked over at the large man in red walking over to him quite rapidly.

"You, Veasly! Run now or I hurt you." Viktor pointed to him and walked faster.

Ron looked at the Bulgarian like he was crazy, what was he talking about?

'Run? Who is talking too…?'

"Stop looking convused, I speak clearly!" Viktor reached him and grabbed him by the shirt. The girl by his side squealed and let go of Ron. Viktor looked at the girl in annoyance.

"W-what? I d-dint do anything to you." Ron stuttered.

"You yell a Her-mo-ninny. Not proper. Vhat is problem?" He narrowed his eyes.

Ron feeling braver looked the large man in the eye. "It's none of your business what goes on between Hermione and me. I suggest you back off." He crossed his arms and looked satisfied. Lavender squealed and hugged his arm.

"Stop that noise." He glared at the annoying girl. Then he directed his rage onto the red haired boy that so foolishly yelled at him. "And vou, don't think because I don't go school here, I vont hurt vou." He grabbed him by his collar again, and lifted him up to his eye level.

"Understand, boy?"

"Yes…" Ron felt like spitting in his face, but then thought first. Does he really want to die a long horrible death in front of Lavender.

Viktor dropped him and walked back to the library. He sighed when he got there and didn't see Hermione. He spotted a cloth of some kind in the chair. He walked over and picked it up. It was her jacket.

'She will freeze without it. Must get it to her.'

As he walked out of the library, all being pushed out by the old librarian, due to the time, he set off to ask where the bushy head girl went.

Hermione groaned as she walked outside. She realized when she stepped outside that she had forgot her jacket in the library, and it was past the curfew. She walked into the freezing weather and hugged her sweater covered arms. She had promised Ginny and her other friends that she would meet them by black lake.

As she was walking a man in red came into her view. 'Viktor?' She thought. As the man walked closer she could see it was not Viktor but one of his team mates. She walked past the man. The said man stopped and grabbed her arm.

"Vou are girl, Viktor talk about da?" He asked casually.

Hermione looked at him weirdly. "Um…I think?"

He nodded. "Vou are, vou fit description."

"Hermione! What's taking so long!" Ginny yelled from a distance.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you." Hermione said. The man bowed and walked away. Durmstrung boys were weird, she reminded herself.

As she got closer to Ginny she heard something from Ginny about not wearing proper attire to be outside. Hermione smiled, she loved Ginny, but she was pretty cold.

"And just where is your jacket Ms im-attracted-to-Viktor-and-won't-admit-it?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Vou are attracted to me?" Hermione stopped mid stride and turned quickly. Her face heating up when she saw Viktor standing there looking at her expectantly.

Viktor could tell she was uncomfortable. "I vas, vhat vas the vord…, joking." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Then she noticed her pink furry jacket in his arms. She almost laughed at the thought of him walking around with it.

He noticed her eyes on her jacket and quickly handed it to her. "Not very smart."

She looked down. 'Oh great, I feel stupid.' She slid her jacket on and quietly said thanks.

"Well, Hermione we uh got to go, we'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said quickly grabbing Harry and pulling him away.

Viktor looked at Hermione. "It is late, take vou to room. I carry books." He took her books and started to walk to the Griffindor tower, following her.

When they got to the entrance to the common rooms she took her books back. Viktor bowed deeply and kissed her hand again.

"Goodnight Her-mio-niny."

He walked away. He heard her yell goodnight behind and he waved his hand as he walked away. Hermione stepped into the common room and didn't see Ginny anywhere. She had apparently gone to bed. Deciding to follow her friend, she walked up to her room and shut the door.

Viktor got back to his cabin on the ship and sat down on the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. He decided to write her a letter. He quickly wrote a small note and conjured a owl and told it where to go.

Hermione sighed as she dressed in her pajamas and sat on her bed. A scratching at her window caught her attention. She let the black owl in and took the letter.

It read:

'Hermione,

Im sorry to bother you but I just wanted to say goodnight once more and have pleasant dreams.'

-Viktor.

Hermione smiled. He was sweet. She replied back:

'Viktor,

You have not bothered me, thank you. I hope you have pleasant dreams as well. Your owl is quite cute. Thank you for bringing me my jacket. Goodnight. Hopefully, see you tomorrow. Be careful with the first task! I mean it mister!'

-Hermione

She gave the owl a small pat on the head and handed the reply back. The owl hooted happily and flew away.

Viktor smiled as he read the note. She was nice. 'Unlike the fan girls that constantly make that awful noise' He thought. He closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep. Tomorrow was the first task and he couldn't wait.

A/n: Okay guys. Im happy with this Chapter. Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Water

A Bulgarian Romance

A/N: Hey guys! Im updating early this time! Why? Because I feel like it! I was just watching GoF that's why lol!... yes again.

Hermione opened her eyes as the sunlight shined thought the open window. 'Open window?' She thought. That was strange. She could've sworn she closed the window. She shook her head and got up and went into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. Her red over sized t-shirt left nothing to imagine. It barely covered the tops of her thighs. As she brushed her teeth, someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was Ginny, she didn't bother to remove the tooth brush or put pants on. She opened the door, only to find Viktor Krum standing in front of her.

The tooth brush fell out of her mouth. "V-viktor!" She gasped.

"Her-mo-nie! So sorry!" He turned quickly. He had seen what she was wearing.

She slammed the door and leaned against it and put her hand over her heart, as she felt her face become hot. Rushing to get dressed and look presentable, she threw on a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt with a long tan jacket. She ran out putting her hair in a bun.

"Her-mo-ninny! I sorry! Not know you asleep!" He spoke quickly in broken English.

Hermione shook her head. This was the most embarrassing moment ever. "I understand Viktor."

"Vas vondering if walk to arena with me." He asked looking at her.

"If you answer a question."

"Vhat?" He looked at her face.

"How did you get in here!"

"Ginny…vhat vas word…Veasly" He said nodding his head.

Hermione frowned, she was going to kill Ginny. Dead.

"Well lets go Viktor." He nodded and let her lead the way out of the common room. They walked down to the arena in comfortable silence. Once at the entrance he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Vish me luck."

"Break a leg!" She said smiling.

Viktor looked at her in horror. "Vant me to be hurt?"

"Oh no! it's a muggle saying! Im sorry! Good luck Viktor. Don't get hurt." She hugged him from the side. He walked into the champions' tent, leaving her to choose her seat.

She walked to the first row of the bleachers and sat down. She closed her eyes. She didn't get to see Harry, she wished she could wish him luck. Shuffling was heard all around her and she opened her eyes. She looked around, only too see the whole school of Durmstrung sitting around her.

"Uh…." She got up and the group closest to her stood up as well. She looked around.

"Can I help you…?" She asked stepping back.

"Viktor tell us to sit vith. Protect." The same man from the night before spoke, the others nodded.

"I am perfectly able to protect myself, so you can tell Viktor to-" She was interrupted by the cannon going off signaling that Viktor had come out to slay his dragon, and steal the golden egg. She sat down, as did the rest.

She clapped and screamed as Viktor fought the dragon. He had gotten a nasty scratch from the dragon's claws. Hermione had proceeded to yell at him and told him to duck and take his wand out. After he had finally stolen the egg, Hermione sighed and sat down. 'That was stressful'

She watched as the other competed until it came to Harry. She stood up and clapped for him and remained standing.

"Your wand Harry! Your wand!" She screamed at him. He looked at her and nodded. He could do this.

"Accio firebolt!" He yelled and swished his wand. He continued to wait behind the rock, the horn tail throwing its fire at the rock. Harry closed his eyes and wished that his broom would get here quicker. He opened his eyes and saw his firebolt.

He got on quickly and flew in circles around the dragon. The dragon roared and broke free from its chains. Hermione gasped and watched it fly over her. She gasped as the man grabbed her and made her duck into the bleachers, him laying over her. The dragon flew right over their head.

"No need protect?" He asked looking at her as she sat back up. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"Is no problem."

She looked behind her to see if she could see Harry. Minutes passed by slowly, she was starting to panic. She felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"No cry! Viktor kill me." The man, she had found out his name was Alexei.

She sniffled and looked back to see Harry riding his firebolt, that was smoking. "Yes! Yes!" She screamed standing up. Harry swooped down and grabbed the egg.

After they had dismissed the arena, Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him. "You idiot! You could've died!" She screamed at him. She let him go and looked around. She saw Viktor standing with his friends. She told Harry that's she would talk to him back at the common room.

"Viktor!" He turned around and she hugged him. "I was so worried!" She continued after he let her go.

"Vas fine. Told vou I vas fast." He said laughing with his friends. Hermione felt her face go red. She didn't notice them before and stepped back.

"I'll uh…see you later." She backed up. Viktor frowned. "You scare her!" he said to his friends in Bulgarian.

Hermione sat down on her bed. Today was eventful. She sighed, she wished that Ginny would come up. She wanted some girl time. She knew! She would go to the lake and swim to get some alone time with Ginny. She walked down stairs and grabbed her best friend.

"Want to go to the lake and dive with me?" She asked. Ginny quickly agreed and ran up stairs and quickly changed into her bathing suit. It was red and gold with a snitch on the side of the top. She thought it was quickly casted a warming spell around her body to keep the cold from getting to her. Hermione walked down in her bikini and smiled at Ginny.

"Warming spell? Lets put one on the lake." They chatted on the way onto the lake.

Once they got to the lake they conjured up and large platform high in the air and placed a warming spell on a small part of the lake. Hermione climbed up the ladder with Ginny and stood at the top with her. She looked down to see Viktor and his friends standing there watching them.

"Vhat is she doing? Vill be sick!" He yelled the last part to Hermione, who in return rolled her eyes.

"Ready Ginny?" Hermione asked stretching out. Ginny nodded and they walked to the end of the platform and turned around. They raised up on the balls of their feet.

"Ready…one…two…go." They bent their knees and jumped backward, in perfect timing they reached and touched their toes and straightened out into a regular dive and landed together in the warm water.

"Vhat…." Viktor blinked and so did his friends. They were amazing.

Hermione and Ginny popped up and waded out of the warm water. They climbed back up the ladder and smiled at the boys dumbfounded looks.

"Lets try something more difficult." Ginny suggested. "what about a three and a half summer salt pike?" Hermione thought about it. She had not mastered this, she may mess up. In front of Viktor.

Ginny smiled and took position. Hermione sighed and yelled "Don't laugh if I break my neck from falling." Viktor face turned into a look of horror.

They both raised their arms and Hermione counted off. "Ready…One…Two…Go." They gracefully skipped down the platform and jumped off and immediately they both grabbed their knees and began to summersalt in the air.

"Don't mess up!" Alexei yelled. Viktor pushed his head down into the water and didn't let it up. "Shut up" he said in Bulgarian.

Hermione and Ginny landed the dive perfectly and they got out of the water. She walked over Alexei and frowned and slapped him on the back of the head. "I could've messed up, then it wouldn't have been good. I could've gotten hurt."

"Agree." Viktor said looking at her bathing suit. She frowned.

"My face is up here." She snapped in his face. He looked up at her face to see her scowling.

"C'mon Ginny." They both walked away, Ginny giggling.

"Mr. tall dark and Bulgarian has a crush on you." Hermione snorted very un lady like. "He is just being nice."

"And im a hippogriff. Right Hermione."

"Her-mo-ninnnyy!" Viktor called after her. Hermione laughed, this was fun.

"You just going to ignore him?"

"For now." She laughed.

"Vou go to ball wiff me!" He yelled in Bulgarian.

She stopped. "What did you say? In English please?"

"Vou. Go. To. Ball. Wiff. Me." her face turned red. "say yes!" Ginny whispered.

"I…uh…this is sudden…but no."

"Vhat?" he walked up to her for an explanation.

"Viktor Krum, I was just kidding. Yes I will go to the ball with you." He frowned. "Not. Funny…"

Hermione hugged him. "I'm sorry, it was almost too funny to pass up."

"Vou no good jester." He smiled and hugged her back.

"I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He bent down and kissed her hand.

"Goodnight."

His friends laughed and patted him on the back. Congratulating him in Bulgarian. He smiled and watched her walk away.

A/n: Holy crap. Diving came out of my ass really. My friend at school suggested it and well...i did. So don't complain! Anyway, Viktor and Hermione are heating up! Yule ball next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Yule Ball

A Bulgarian Romance.

A/n: Oh gosh guys, im sorry I haven't updated in so long. My comp is being lame. Again. So I'll be slower on updating unfortunately. Thank you! All of you! You all are so amazing. Especially for saying my story is the best Vikmione (: I love you all

Viktor opened his eyes. He smiled, today was going to be a good day. He got up and dressed in jeans and a red shirt. He grabbed his firebolt, deciding to fly around for a while. He walked out of his cabin and down the stairs and crossed the dock to get to Hogwarts grounds. He got on his broom and lifted into the air and zoomed off, wondering where Hermione was.

'In class, idiot.' He thought to himself. He frowned and flew around the

castle.

Hermione sighed as she looked in her notebook. She was trying to work hard on her potions essay due within the hour. Ron and Harry were talking about the Yule ball and who they were going to take, or yet, the lack of a date.

"At least we won't be the only ones without a date, poor Neville." Harry stated looking from his essay.

"Yeah, but Neville can take himself." Ron teased. They both snickered at the snide comment.

"Actually, it might interest you to know that Neville already has a date." Hermione stated sharply, not looking up. Ron groaned loudly and rubbed his head. He started to say something to Harry when Snape walked over with a notebook in hand and smacked Harry and Ron in the head. They groaned softly.

George looked over and tossed a note to Ron. It read:

'_Hurry and get a date, or all the good ones will have gone.'_

Ron sighed, "Who you goin' with?" He mouthed to his brother. George smiled and pointed to a dark girl sitting across the table. Ron groaned.

"Hermione. You're a girl!" He exclaimed.

"Well spotted Ron." She whispered looking at him.

"Well, its okay for a guy to go alone, but for a girl it's just sad." Harry tapped Ron's shoulder and groaned when Snape glared at Hermione and hit Harry and Ron again with a notebook and pushed their head's into their book.

Hermione went back to writing, her anger welling up. She looked up outside the window when something caught her eye. There on a broom sitting outside the window, was Viktor Krum.

Her eyes widened. He waved slightly and smiled at her. He made a motion asking what time would she be done. She held up one finger and smiled at him. 'Why?' she mouthed. He looked at her, not understanding what she said.

Suddenly the window flew open, startling Viktor to the point where he jumped and leaned back so far he fell of his broom and landed on his butt about five feet down.

"Mr. Krum, you may be famous, but that doesn't give you the right to distract my students." Snape hissed at him and glared. He slammed the window and looked over at Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, concentrate on your work, not on boys." He sneered at her. Hermione looked down quickly and wrote her name on the essay and handed it to him.

"Just so you know, I have a date to the ball." She snarled at Ron. He glared back at her and snorted.

"She's lying" He stated.

"Sure, whatever you say." Harry rolled his eyes and turned his essay in, along with Ron's.

"What was that about in class today?" Harry asked Hermione as they walked in a large room with the other Gryffindors. There was McGonagall and Filtch standing by a huge record player.

"Don't worry about it!" Hermione hissed and sat next to Ginny.

"I saw Viktor fly by the window!" Ginny chatted excitedly Hermione smiled "Yeah, he fell off his broom, stupid Snape." She frowned.

"Quite down. Quite down. Now as you know the Yule ball is a tradition that follows the tri-wizard tournament. It is after a formal DANCE." McGonagall's voice cut though the loud noise in the room.

"Yeah, duh." Ron snorted loudly.

"Mr. Weasley. You can demonstrate the waltz with me then, since you know how." Ron looked horrified.

"Fred, George, you're not going to let him forget this are you?" Harry asked laughing as Ron took McGonagall's waist.

"Never." They both said laughing.

"Join in students." McGonagall said as she and Ron danced.

Hermione and Ginny stood up and sighed as all the boys coughed nervously. Hermione and Ginny sighed and sat back down, waiting for the class to end.

Hermione walked outside and saw Viktor with all of his friends laughing and wrestling around. She stopped, suddenly feeling shy and started to turn.

"Her-mo-ninny!" Viktor jogged up to her and smiled.

"Hey Viktor." She said shyly. Why was she like this? Yesterday she was teasing him.

"Come. Ve not bite. Hard." He winked at her. She laughed at his attempt to flirt.

They walked over and his friends stood up and got in a line. "Her-mo-ninny." They all bowed quickly. She blinked.

"Hello." She stepped back. She was intimidated by all these men.

'Hermione Jean Granger, you have stood up to three headed dogs, fought Voldemort and your scared of a few men?' she chastised herself.

"Ve not scare! Ve got hit vast time..." Alexei frowned.

"Well, I can't stay long, I have to get ready for tonight…" She said stepping back once again, only to run into Viktor. She turned and gasped and stepped on his foot.

"Sorry!" She said.

"Is fine. Get ready da?" He watched as she quickly walked back into the castle and break into a run as she entered the hallway. She ran all the way up to the common room, narrowly missing Malfoy in the process.

"Watch it mud-blood!" He sneered at her. She kept running.

She stopped and breathed deeply. Ginny walked down and grabbed her.

"Let's start on your hair and make-up missy." Hermione let Ginny drag her up to her room.

Hermione sat on the bed as Ginny cast spells and charms on her hair to lay flat. Then she proceeded to elegantly twist her hair into a ponytail on the top of her head, leaving ringlets down in her face and curled the ends of her hair. After she was done with that she applied foundation and a small amount of blush on. She told Hermione to close her eyes; she applied eyeliner and pink eye shadow. She smiled and handed her mascara to put on. Hermione smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was time for the dress and shoes to be put on. Ginny walked out and quickly put her dress on and walked back in.

"Oh Ginny! You look so pretty!" Hermione admired her friend. Her dress was a soft greenish blue with a punk sash around the waist and delicate embroidery on the collar.

"Your turn Hermione!" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione walked into her closet and slipped out of her clothes and put on her strapless bra. She slipped on the baby pink frilly dress on and zipped up the back and slipped on her high heels.

Hermione walked out and Ginny squealed. "Mione' it's beautiful!" Hermione blushed.

Ginny left before Hermione, she said she would meet Neville early. Hermione sat on her bed. She was starting to get nervous. What had she gotten herself into?

Ron frowned as he looked in the mirror. "Bloody hell….bloody hell..." He looked at his coat and messed with his ruffly collar. He looked at the door as Harry walked in with his dress robes on.

"What are those?" He asked. Harry looked at himself.

"My dress robes?" He answered looking Ron up and down.

"Murder me Harry. They smell like my great aunt Tissy." She sniffed under his arm. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out.

"Stop picking at it" Harry hissed as Ron pulled at his collar.

"Boys." The Patil twins smiled.

"Don't you look…dashing…" Padma commented.

"Oh! There you are! Are you and miss Patil ready Potter?" McGonagall walked over to them.

"Ready, professor?" He asked.

"To dance, its tradition for the three, or in this case four, champions start the first dance… surely I told you that."

"No, professor…" He answered nervously.

"Oh. Well, now you know." She walked off to find the others after telling Ron to escort Ms. Patil into the ball room.

"She's beautiful!" Pavati said looking at the stairs.

"Yeah, she is." Harry looked at Cho. She was indeed beautiful

Harry turned around to see Hermione walking down the stairs. Viktor smirked and walked over and meet her at the end of the staircase. He bowed and kissed her hand. She smiled as she tucked her arm into his. They lined up and walked through the grand hall. Viktor nodded to Alexei and his other friends.

"Is that Hermione Granger. With Viktor Krum?" Padma asked Ron.

"No. Absolutely not." His face turned red with anger.

Hermione and Viktor got ready to dance. He took her waist and they started to dance, He lifted her up and smiled at her. She laughed and kept spinning with him; Cedric looked at the ground concentrating on not messing up; Harry looked like he was in pain, as he was no good at dancing; Dumbledore and Minevera soon joined the dancing along with Hagrid and Olympe. Everyone was happily dancing, even Draco who went with Pansy Parkinson.

The Wicked Sisters band started to play. Hermione laughed and danced with Viktor and his friends as the band played. Hermione and Viktor soon got thirsty and they walked away from the crowd. Viktor said he would get punch, he bowed and kissed her hand.

She span around "Hot isn't it?" She asked Ron and Harry. They didn't reply.

"Viktor has gone to get us drinks, would you care to join us?"

"No we would not like to join you and the enemy." Ron spat back at her.

"Enemy? This whole competition's purpose is to meet new people, to make new friends." She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind." Ron sneered at her. He grabbed Harry and they walked out together. She walked fast behind them.

"Ron! You spoiled…..everything! Where have you been? Off to bed!" She yelled, her tears over flowing.

"Wha?" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. "What did you do Ron?" They climbed the stairs together.

"They get worse with age..." Ron commented sourly.

"GO!" Hermione yelled and sat on the staircase crying. She slipped her shoes off and put her head in her arms.

Viktor walked back looking for Hermione. He had said to stay there. Where was she?

He walked outside the ballroom and she her sitting on the stairs crying.

'Veasley' He whispered to himself and felt his temper rise. He walked over to her form and bent down.

"Her-mo-ninny." He whispered.

She looked up and hugged him quickly. "Im so sorry Viktor. Ron he…." Fresh tears ran down her face as she let out a sob.

Viktor looked back and saw Alexei and the others as they frowned. He frowned as well and tilted his head to the staircase. They understood. They all knew it had to be the red-headed boy.

"Viktor is vinnaly happy, ve kill boy." One of his friends cracked his knuckles.

"No, Her-mo-ninny vould ve hurt if ve did that." Alexei said. "Ve…just talk..." He nodded.

They quietly walked by Hermione and up the stairs. Viktor picked her up and followed them up the stairs, Hermione crying on his shoulder. Alexei looked back at Viktor and nodded his understanding. Someone was going to get hurt. Badly.

Viktor turned and walked into the common room after Hermione meekly said the password.

"Oh, dear." The fat lady said.

A/n: Okay! There it is! Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

A Bulgarian Romance

A/N: Hey guys! I got so many reviews in two days, so I decided to update super early. Viktor reminds me of a mobster! I just realized that! Isn't it true? You all are awesome (: Thanks to the following for favoriting my story :

Adalis

Angellwriter

Awsmninja- My bff (:

Deeeeeeej

Hannah Bowers

Hazel Ashwood

Jaguarsolaris

Lucian87

MrsEdwardCullen13

PyroGirl94

Sammie Lupin

Sesshomarusmate54

TeamEveryoneButEdward

Thanks you all!

Viktor laid Hermione on her bed and covered her up. She continued to sniffle and cry a little. Viktor leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep loff. All vill ve fine tomorrow." He whispered softly and quietly walked out and shut the door.

He quickly walked out of the girl's dormitory and walked out of the common room into the hall. There, waiting for him, were most of his friends. He frowned as he walked over and stood next to Alexei.

"Ve have not vound him." Alexei stated. 'Viktor is finally happy, do not fear Hermione, we will take care of this.' He thought.

"Viktor, ve look in all hallways?" A man named Demetri asked. He didn't quite understand the situation, but wanted to help his friend out. He had helped him many times.

Viktor quickly nodded his head, together all of them walked down the halls of Hogwarts. They got to the hallway that had the room of requirement in it. Viktor had read about this room many times in books in their library back home. He walked up to the room and tried to open it. It was locked. He frowned and pulled out his wand. Demetri stopped him.

"Ve are guests here, not break." He disappeared with a 'pop'. The door quickly opened, only to see Demetri walking backwards, a look of horror and disgust on his face.

Viktor eyes widened as he walked in. Loud moans of 'oh' and 'ah' could be heard. He turned the corner and immediately wished he didn't. There on top of a bed that had been conjured in the middle of the room, was Ron, and Lavender. He took a step back and closed his eyes. He could've lived without the horrible image. His rage grew as he reviewed his situation.

"What is this Ron!" Lavender sat up and pushed Ron off of her. She quickly covered herself up with the blanket.

Ron stood up and walked over closer to him, still naked. Viktor cringed at the sight of the extremely white and hairy man. Ron, realizing he was still naked, quickly put pants on, fumbling with his belt.

"What do you want you idiot!" Ron screamed at him and walked closer. By now Demetri and the others had walked in and were looking at Ron with deadly eyes.

"Vou! Warned vou before. No hurt Her-mo-ninny!" Viktor spat at him, his English getting worse as he got madder.

Ron stepped back, surprised. "Why do you care so much! You just want to get into her pants!" He screamed back at the large man. Viktor's face turned red with anger.

"Vou lie! Her-mo-ninny is special to me!" Viktor stepped closer to Ron, so that they were almost chest to chest. Ron had to look up due to Viktor's height.

"Yeah, special alright. You can't even say her name right." Ron stated sarcastically. Viktor pulled out his wand and pointed it to Ron's throat.

"Stop, talking." He glared hard at Ron.

"Oh, yeah, pointing a wand at someone who is defenseless to spells at the moment, you're so fair." Ron sneered at the Bulgarian.

Viktor threw his wand on the ground and swung his hand back and cracked Ron in his nose. Lavender screamed at seeing this and quickly jumped up put her clothes on and ran out of the room crying. Viktor got on top of Ron and continued to beat Ron's face. Demetri and Alexei ran over to Viktor and started to pull him back.

"Vou kill him! Stop!" Alexei yelled as he continued to pull.

"Vhy you care! Her-mo-ninny and I happy! Vou have girl!" Viktor screamed at Ron who got up with blood gushing from his nose.

"HerMIONE is mine! That's why!" Ron screamed back at him, raising his fists as if to fight Viktor.

"Not yours!" He broke free from Demetri's and Alexei's grasp. He ran back over to Ron.

"Viktor Krum, Stop it this instant." Hermione's voice rang through the room.

Viktor stopped and turned. Her face was red and he could tell she hadn't stopped crying. He watched as she walked over to Ron, who was still bleeding, and looking paler then usual.

"Repario." She waved her wand at his nose. He groaned and smirked cockily at Viktor as Hermione fixed his injury. Viktor felt betrayal rise up in his heart. What was she doing?

"Thank you Hermione. I knew you would come-"He was cut off as Hermione lifted her fist and broke his nose again. He cried out and fell to the floor. Viktor and his friend's eyes got wide.

"Ronald Weasley, we are no longer friends. Do not ever talk to me again. I'm sure you won't mind, you have 'lav-lav'" She sneered at him and walked over to Viktor.

"And you." Viktor closed his eyes waiting for his nose to be broken also. Ron watched carefully. She reached up and pulled him down by his neck and kissed him on the lips. Ron's eyes got large and his face turned red with anger. This wasn't fair, she was his. Well was.

Viktor's eyes snapped open and closed again as he kissed her back. She quickly let him go and stepped back.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Got vorried. Thought vou vere mad." He smiled goofily. His anger had dissipated.

She looked over to all of the other Durmstrung boys. She walked over and gave each a hug, them accepting it nervously.

"Velcome." Alexei said.

Viktor walked Hermione back to her dorm and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight loff. Valk to lake vith me vor second task?" She quickly agreed and blushed at what he called her.

"Goodnight Viktor." She closed the door and lay down.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt as if she was being forced to fall asleep. She shrugged it off as being stressed from today's events. She fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning Viktor walked up to the common room and stood outside the portrait hole. Ginny walked out.

"Have you seen Hermione? She's not in bed." Ginny asked Viktor.

"Ve supposed to valk to second task." He started to worry. Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe she had to leave early, she's probably already down there." Viktor walked away from the red-headed girl, not saying another word.

'At least we know he doesn't like other girls, that was rude.' She thought as she walked down the stairs and outside.

Viktor still hadn't seen Hermione when he had to line up to jump into the water. Maybe she changed her mind. He thought sadly. He didn't listen as Dumbledore explained the rules. He already knew them. Kakaroff had already told him. He muttered an incantation before they gave the signal to go. Viktor jumped into the water. He felt his top half turn into a shark. He smirked internally. 'one hour.'

He began to search for what was taken from him. He saw Fleur` swimming across from him. It had already been thirty minutes when he saw Harry swimming by four blobs. He swam faster as he got closer he realized Hermione was one of the four people suspended by rope. He snarled and almost bit Harry as he swam closer to the girl. Her robes gently swaying in the tide. He bit the rope in half and grabbed her hand and swam to the top. His top half reformed into human as the surfaced.

Hermione woke as soon as the reached to top. She coughed, sputtered, and looked to see Viktor cheering, along with all of the others. She swam back to the platform and shivered. Viktor handed her a towel and blanket that was waiting for them. She saw Fleur' had already gotten back to the platform and looked at the water nervously.

"She not finish." Alexei stated as he walked over to Viktor. Hermione looked at her with pity. Soon Cedric surfaced. Harry was the last one. Hermione walked back and forth nervously. Soon two bodies floated to the top. Ron and Fleur's sister.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione gasped. Her and Ron's eyes met. He glared at her and stepped on his platform where Lavender was waiting.

"Won-Won." She gushed and kissed him. Hermione inwardly gagged and turned her attention back to the dark water.

Harry shot up from the water and crawled onto the platform and gasped. Hermione ran over to him and yelled for towels and blankets.

"I was so worried!" She hugged him and kissed his head. Viktor frowned.

"He just friend." Alexei stated to Viktor. He nodded in agreement.

Harry and Hermione walked over to Viktor and Alexei.

"Congratulations." Harry held his hand out for Viktor to shake.

Viktor looked awkwardly at his hand and shook it. Harry excused himself and walked over to Ron, whose face was black and blue with bruises.

"His nose looks horrible." Hermione commented. She was still hurt about last night.

"That vas all you loff." Viktor commented. Hermione shook her head, still not believing she had punched him. Alexei laughed "That vas…how vou say…cool."

Hermione and Viktor walked back up to the grounds.

"Vant tour ov ship?" He asked suddenly. Hermione smiled and nodded. Alexei looked at Viktor and winked. Demetri laughed.

Viktor showed Hermione the ship and all of the rooms. He walked up a flight of stairs and came to a wooden door with red designs on it.

"My room." He opened the door and led her inside. His bedroom was painted red and black. His bed was a king sized four-poster bed with black sheets and pillows. There was a small desk and a dresser for his clothes and a closet for nicer things.

Hermione smiled and sat and his bed. "It's cozy in here. Very….Bulgarian" She laughed.

"Nothing wrong vith vhat. I take shower. Be back." She nodded and watched as he walked into a small bathroom and close the door. She lay back on the bed and sighed. It was comfortable.

"Her-mo-ninny. Forgot clothes. Bring some?" He asked sticking his head out the door. She got up and opened the first drawer. It was boxers. She picked up a pair of red ones and threw them at him quickly and he laughed. She picked out a shirt and pajama pants and handed them to him and he closed the door and got dressed.

He walked back out and saw her lying on the bed. He laid next to her and put his hands under his head. She turned on her side and looked at him.

"Family vant to meet vou. Vant to know vhat girl captured Viktor heart." He quoted the letter his mama had written him. Hermione blushed.

"You told them about me?" He nodded.

"Vill be here for last task." He answered her. He looked at her and saw her looking nervously at him.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked worrying.

"Vill. Do not fear." He heard her sigh.

He continued to tell her about Bulgaria and his family and friends late into the night. He had just finished a story of when he was a small child, and how he got his first broom, when he noticed she had fallen asleep next to him.

He contemplated waking her up, but quickly decided against it. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Vill kill me tomorrow." And shut the light off and went to sleep himself. Dreaming of only Hermione, and not wanting to wake up tomorrow.

A/n: Okay! I am donnee! Im so happy with this chapter. As you can tell I really don't like Ron or Lavender. Im sorry who is offended by this. :O anyway, im telling you I can see Viktor as the head of a mob or something. That would be so cool. Anyway, now that im rambling! Review please~ ill give you a cookie!

I love you all! (:


	6. Chapter 6

A Bulgarian Romance.

A/N: Omg hey guys! I got a laptop! Woohoo now I have no excuse not to update! Lol okay so this chapter is more of filler for the rest of the story! I hope it makes you laugh. I'm in such a harry potter mood, I have on my Gryffindor pajamas! Enjoy!

Hermione's eyes snapped open and her eyes focused on a not so familiar ceiling. Her eyes widened a fraction and she looked over. Her face turned red as she saw Viktor turned on his side with a dreamy look on his face. She shook him.

"Vhat…..to early….Her-mo-ninny…" He groaned and turned over.

"Viktor! You let me fall asleep? Why?" She shook him and screamed at him.

"Pretty…vake…up." He mumbled sleepily.

She rolled her eyes and got up. She walked over to a hanging mirror and saw her hair in disarray and her clothes wrinkled. Just at that exact moment Alexei and Demetri walked in.

"Sorry….no mean to interrupt" Alexei stated suspiciously, winking at Hermione.

"No! It's not like that! Viktor tell them!" Hermione's face turned redder. 'My god, I look like a troll…' she thought as she tried to smooth down her unruly hair.

"Exactly…vhat look like…" He mumbled. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

She sighed; she needed to get back to the castle grounds. She walked over to Viktor and kissed his forehead. "I'm leaving Viktor; I'll see you later on today I suppose."

"Night Her-mo-ninny." He fell back to sleep.

Alexei and Demetri walked back with Hermione to the castle grounds. As they approached the large doors of the castle Ginny and Lavender walked out. Ginny had a scowl on her face as she looked forward. Hermione looked at her best friend in question, Ginny's eyes looked sharply over at Lavender.

"Alexei!" Lavender gushed and ran up to him and hugged him, pressing her breasts into his arm. Ginny's eyes widened, so did Hermione's

"What…the….fuck…" Hermione snapped.

Lavender looked at her with disgust, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Alexei and I have a date, so if you will excuse us." She sneered at Hermione.

Alexei looked at Hermione with a pained expression, knowing he had upset Hermione by accepting the "date" with Lavender.

"What happened to your Won-Won Lavender?" Hermione ground her teeth.

"Oh, he's with Harry tonight, playing wizards chest, so I figured that I could….entertain myself other ways…" She eyes Alexei hungrily. Hermione felt disgusted and glared at Alexei. She turned and walked away, extremely mad.

"Jealous? I know you are. You're as flat chested as a first year! I don't know what Viktor see's in you! Maybe I'll stop by his cabin…" Lavender laughed. Hermione whipped around and watched in slow motion as her hand flew out and smacked lavender across the cheek. She gasped and held her cheek.

"You vile bitch! Don't you ever touch me!" Lavender stuck her well manicured finger into her face. Hermione slapped it away.

"You listen here you silly little whore, if you ever touch Viktor I swear, your boobs will hang down to the floor for the rest of your pathetic life!" Hermione jabbed her finger in Lavender's face.

"Come on Hermione, we don't need to lower ourselves." She looked at Alexei and Lavender in disgust.

Hermione reluctantly followed Ginny, digging her nails into her palms. Lavender laughed and drug Alexei back to the ship. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whore." Draco commented softly as he leaned against the door. "Good job Granger, you handled the situation quite honorably."

Hermione looked suspiciously at Draco and walked passed him. He was up to something. Hermione and Ginny walked up the stairs to the common room. They sat down in the plush chair's and watched Harry and Ron battle in wizards chess.

"What's up Herms?" Harry asked, not looking at her.

"Nothing Harry." She answered quickly, not looking at Ron, who in turn didn't look at her. About an hour later Hermione got up and stretched. A loud banging was heard.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know…maybe the door?" Hermione walked to the portrait hole and opened it. There stood Viktor, Demetri and…Alexei. Hermione glared hard.

"Her-mo-ninny!" Viktor stated happily. Hermione smiled at him.

"Hullo…" Alexei said looking down. Hermione ignored him and turned to Viktor.

"did you sleep okay?" She stepped out of the portrait hole and shut the door.

"Yes, vou vere vith me." He stated simply. She blushed.

"Valk vith!" Demetri smiled at her and started walking down the hallway toward the great hall.

"Breakfast." Alexei stated looking at her, hoping she would forgive him. She sneered at him. Viktor raised his eyebrow.

"Vhat you do idiot?" He asked Alexei.

"He slept with Lavender, the whore." Hermione stated bluntly.

"Vhat?" Viktor's face contorted into one of a disgusted look.

Alexei closed his eyes in shame as they descended the large moving stair cases. Hermione was standing behind him and Viktor was in front with Demetri. Suddenly the stair case jerked in the opposite direction, Hermione being accustomed to this, didn't move. Alexei loved forward and lost his balance, falling onto Demetri and then Viktor, sending them tumbling down the stair case. Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth as she watched them tumble down the stairs.

They finally stopped and Viktor groaned. "Idiot." He slowly got up, feeling embarrassed. Hermione sighed and busted out laughing, holding into the rail for support.

Viktor's face turned red. "Glad laughing! Could've died!" Alexei and Demetri groaned together.

Hermione whipped away her tears and sighed, her stomach aching. "You guys scared me!"

"OH _**NOW**_ VE SCARE!"

A/n: Okay, this chappie is allrriggghhhtt I guess. Lavender is a bitch. Hate her, LOL.

arryHH


	7. Chapter 7

A Bulgarian Romance

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to update early, idk why I just felt like writing haha. Anyway this will have the Final Task in this chapter! YAY! Finally. Yes, Cedric is going to die, I've read some where he doesn't, I thought about not making him die but ehh… I decided to make him die, maybe he'll sparkle in the sunlight as he dies! (okay, I know that was mean!) Enjoy this chapter! This is a Fluffy chapter! You've been warned!

Viktor pouted as he ate his plain oatmeal. 'Stupid stairs…..vho invented…' He thought bitterly, he knew he would feel that in the morning. Alexei looked cautiously at Hermione.

"Her-mo-ninny…..sorry…" He stated and rubbed his sore neck.

Hermione sighed. "Its alright, I don't really care anymore. The stairs took my anger out on you." She giggled remembering the funny sight.

The Bulgarian trio groaned. "Veird stairs…" Demetri mumbled under his breath, his leg hurt.

Hermione giggled and ate a piece of toast. Ginny ran over to Hermione suddenly, dragging her off the chair. Hermione, not expecting this, grabbed Viktor's collar. She blushed and let it go after Viktor looked like he couldn't breathe.

"Ginny!" Hermione looked at her friend strangely. She better have a good reason for this.

"Help! Lavender wont leave me alone. She's trying to get me and Blaise Zambini to hook up. Help!" Ginny shook her best friend by the collar.

Viktor looked on as Hermione was shaken. She looked overwhelmed and confused. "Tell her to go away, scram, beat it, back off, leave me alone. Any of those should work!" Hermione gathered herself up off floor and dusted herself off.

"But…I like Zambini…" She replied timidly.

"What?" Hermione stepped back looking at her friend has just sprouted a Hippogrif head.

"I mean, he's a slythern and all, but he's never said anything rude to me… he's quite nice and quiet." She tried to explain.

Hermione took a deep breath in. "Okay Ginny, if it makes you happy." Had she gone insane?

Ginny smiled and saw lavender walking over to Hermione, she looked over at Hermione with a glare. Hermione stifled a giggle at the bruised lip on the girl.

"Oh…Lavender, where did that awful lip come from?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Shut the fuck up bitch. Ginny, Blaise is waiting." She walked off with a frown. Ginny sighed and followed her.

Hermione sat back down and sighed. She looked over at Viktor, who looked at her in question. She shook her head and promised him to tell him later. Viktor stood up and stretched.

"Vast task today, vonder vhat vill be?" He asked Hermione as they walked outside to a large field.

"Woah… I guess we found out huh?" Hermione stated as a large maize appeared. 'Has this always been here?' Hermione asked herself.

"Champion's over here please!" Dumbledore yelled over the chitter chatter of the crowed.

"Must go, vish luck!"

"Break a leg, Viktor. Be safe and careful!" She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He smiled at her and walked over to Dumbledore.

"He's very….taken vith you." Kakaroff stated as he walked next to her and looked down on her. He wasn't sure if he approved of this girl, she was very brave but could he handle Viktor?

"And I to him." She stated back sharply. Kakaroff nodded and walked over to Viktor, who looked at him and then to Hermione. She waved and blew him a kiss and a thumbs up. He touched his heart and looked back to Dumbledore. She walked up to Harry and hugged him gently.

"Be careful Harry. I love you."

"Don't worry Herms, I'll be fine, I always am." He stated and hugged her back.

Her walked back to the stands and sat next to Durmstrang. The men looking at her and waving politely.

"Her-mo-ninny!" Demetri and Alexei waved at her to come sit with them.

She smiled at her friends and moved up the stands to sit between them. "Hey guys. I'm nervous."

"Imagine Viktor." Alexei stated waving at Viktor. He smiled and blew a kiss. Hermione smiled.

"Hey, my kiss." Demetri faked giggled. Hermione laughed at Viktor's expression.

"The Triwizard cup has been hidden in this large, vast maze. This maze is dangerous and has many things to repel you from getting the cup. If you ever need out, simply shoot red sparks from you wand. Any questions? Good, now Harry will go first, then Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric."

Harry walked in nervously and watched as Moody pointed left and then the vast vines covered the image. He was alone now. He set off and immediately turned left at the turn.

Viktor sighed and Kakaroff patted his shoulder. He started to walk into the opening. He heard Hermione and all of his friends cheering for him, he looked back once more to see Hermione waving. The vines sealed up and he started walking.

Fleur and Cedric entered the maze at the same time, everyone cheering for them as they walked in nervously.

Hermione sighed. She hated not knowing what was happening. She felt as if something bad was going to happen. She sat back down and closed her eyes, praying that everything will go alright.

Viktor walked around the maze, getting irritated. This was impossible, how do they expect to find anything in here? Ridiculous he muttered under his breath. He continued walking, by now an hour had passed and he still hadn't gotten anywhere. He heard a womanly scream and quickly turned his head in the direction. He continued walking the way he was going when a mist formed around him. He pulled his wand out and backed up. He groaned and felt himself fall to the ground. What was happening to him? He tried to get up but found that he couldn't move. Then he felt himself move involuntarily. He looked around frantically trying to stop as he walked back to the scream.

'What is happening to me!' He started to panic as he reached Fleur and Harry. Fleur was mostly wrapped in vines and Harry was trying to help. They hadn't noticed his presence yet. He watched in horror as his own arm raised up and a curse slip past his lips. He felt his wand fly out of his hand and looked up to see Cedric standing there pointing his wand at him.

"Harry! He's cursed!" Cedric shot red sparks into the air and grabbed the boy and ran the other way.

Viktor felt as if he was being sucked through a straw and suddenly it was all gone, he was back outside the maize. Hermione gasped and stood up.

"Vhat happened?" Kakaroff asked Viktor.

"Someone cursed me…" He looked at the ground.

"Vhat is unfair!" He was outraged. Viktor walked past him and up into the stands where his friends patted his back and Hermione who hugged him.

"Thank goodness, I was so worried!" Hermione cried and hugged him tighter. He hugged back and saw Fleur standing next to her little sister. He shook his head. He could've killed them both. He felt horrible.

Harry and Cedric appeared an hour or so later. Harry was holding the cup and Cedric was on the ground. Everyone started to cheer until Harry threw the cup away and cried over Cedric's body. Dumbledore walked quickly over, with the minister of magic.

"Get everyone back, the boy has been killed!" He told McGonagall.

"Harry! What happened!" Dumbledore pulled Harry off of his dead body.

"Voldimort! He's back!" He screamed.

OOOOOO cliffyyyyyy! Muhahahahaha :P Ehh this was an okay chapter I guess, lol I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEAAASSSSEEEEEE!


	8. Chapter 8

A Bulgarian Romance

A/N: You guys are great! Ive gotten so many favorite's and reviews and stuff. I think im going to start a new story. I just don't know what pairing or anything. So….any requests? Anything! Pleassee? Lol okay so this chapter may be a little serious in some parts and everything. But its going to get fluffy. Maybe ill put a lemon in the next chapter. Idk, who even reads the author notes? I wonder half of the time lol. Here it goess!

Hermione looked down at the ground. She felt tears slip down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Cedric had died. She felt a hand rest on her knee, she looked up to see Viktor looking at her with pleading eyes. She felt more tears spill over her eyelashes. He pulled her close as she sobbed into his shirt.

"It is a very sad time in Hogwarts today. We lost a beloved student to an evil cause, rest assured the correct measures are being taken to find the culprit." Dumbledore raised his want as he spoke and shot a bright strip of light into the sky. The students followed his lead and raised their wands in remembrance of Cedric Digory.

As the students filed out of the great hall all with sad looks on their faces, Hermione realized something. The other two schools will be leaving tomorrow. She felt her eyes water and her vision blocked by tears once again at the thought of not being able to see Viktor.

"Her-mo-ninny…vill be vine luff.." Viktor pulled her tightly into a hug.

"You are leaving tomorrow. Its not going to be alright!" She cried harder. Viktor looked down at her, his face etched with sorrow.

"Vill vrite. Promise." He kissed the top of her head. She nodded slightly and whipped her eyes.

"Viktor!" a womanly voice called over the crowds.

"Mama!" He hugged the tall woman and she looked over his shoulder at the small fidgeting girl.

"Vis is she?" She walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a large hug and kissed both of her cheeks.

"Yes mama, Her-mo-ninny. " Viktor answered. The large woman hugged Hermione again.

"Finally, vish to meet vor long time." She smiled at her.

"Its nice to meet you too Mrs. Krum" She smiled politely.

"Ahh Viktor." A booming voice echoed the hallway.

"Papa, vou made it!" He and his father shook hands.

"Her-mo-ninny! Vinnaly!" He pulled the small girl into a large hug. Hermione's face turned red and she gently hugged back.

"Papa, vou kill her, stop." Viktor walked over to Hermione.

"Vou come see summer?" His mother asked as they walked up to the Gryffindor tower. It was getting past curfew.

"What?" She asked stopping and looking back at them.

"Come see this summer." Viktor looked at Hermione with hope in his eyes.

"Uh, ill ask my mum. I'm sure she wont mind."

"Vhere is parent?" Viktor's father asked.

"Oh, their back at home in muggle London." She prayed they didn't care that she was muggle born.

"Very strong vor muggle." He commented looking her up and down. "Short though."

"Papa! Vou intimidate. Here is room. Goodnight luff." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight Viktor, Mr and Mrs Krum" They nodded to her as she walked into the portrait hole and it closed.

"Very sweet." His mother smiled as they walked back to the ship.

"Agree, very nice." His father's voice boomed around the hallways making it echo.

Viktor nodded to his parents and bid them a goodnight. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He walked in and looked at his bed, it was unmade and there was still a lingering smell of Hermione on his pillows. He smiled and fell into them. It made him sad, he was going to have to leave her tomorrow.

He got up and walked over to his desk, he would write her a letter. Describing all of his feelings so there would be no doubt that they would see each other this summer.

' _My beloved,_

_I know it will be hard to see us leave, I know it will be for me. I will miss you so very much and will count down the days until I can see you again. I hope you will be able to visit me this summer, Mama and Papa very much like you. But the reason for this letter, I love you like no one in this whole world. No other woman has ever made me feel like this. I wish for you to live with me someday. Kakaroff has even said that you and I are perfect, Demetri and Alexei think of you as their little sister that the must protect from everything. I love you Hermione. You stole my heart at the World cup. _

_Love VK'_

He sighed, he hoped this didn't scare her. He walked over to a large black owl and tired it to his leg. "Her-mo-ninny." The owl hooted and flew out of the window. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands and waited.

Hermione laid on her bed and looked at the red ceiling. She was really going to miss him when he left. She heard a loud hooting and scratching at her window, she got up and let the huge owl in. It hooted and stuck his leg out. She read the note over and over.

'He loves me?' she felt her heart swell with joy at the thought. She dropped the note and quickly put on her tennis shoes and ran out of her room and down the stairs, finally out the portrait hole. She ran down the moving staircase's and out of the large doors.

"Her-mo-ninny!" Demetri and Alexei yelled as she ran by.

"uhh… vhy is only in pajamas?" they asked each other as she ran by and onto the ship.

"Ms. Granger." Kakaroff stated questionably as she ran by and up the stairs to Viktor's room.

She pounded on the door, out of breath and Viktor opened the door with a confused look on his face. "Her-mo?" She cut his off by kissing him hard on the lips. She pulled away and smiled. "I love you too Viktor."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug and kissed her again. He smiled down at her as she hugged him tighter. "Must go back to room luff. Vill be caught." He kissed her again and said goodnight to her. She walked back to her room with a happy smile on her face.

The next morning she woke up and put on jeans and a red shirt on along with her scarf and walked down to the court yard where the schools were meeting to say goodbye. Hermione smiled as she spotted Viktor and ran over to him.

"Goodbye my luff. I vill miss you so very much." He hugged her tighter and kissed her. She sniffled slightly.

"No cry Her-mo-ninny! Ve see vou in summer!" Demetri hugged her gently.

"Ves, ve see in short months!" Alexei smiled and hugged her also.

"I'll miss you all!" She started to cry more, Viktor kissed her once more.

"I luff you."

"I love you too."

She watched as the ship went back under the water and sailed away back to Bulgaria.

A/n: Okay guys, idk if I like this chapter. R and R


	9. Chapter 9

A Bulgarian Romance.

A/n: Okay so im really bored and decided to update….again, lol. The last chapter was kinda sad lol it put me in a depressed mood. Lol.

Hermione walked down the pathway after exiting from the Hogwarts express. She waved to all of her friends and promised Ginny that she would write her immediately and she wanted to know all about Blaise and her. She smiled as she walked into muggle London, she had missed it here.

"Hermione dear!" Her mother said smiling and giving her daughter a hug.

"Mom! I missed you soo much! I have so much to tell you!" Hermione gushed as she and her mother walked back to the car.

"Hello Hermione. How was school?" Her father asked casually as they got inside the car and started to drive to their house.

"I met a boy."

"Oh dear…" Her mother stated and looked at her husband.

"I see. And what is his name?" He asked looking back at Hermione through the mirror.

"Viktor, he's really nice daddy. He wants me to come visit him next month." She hesitated.

"Where does he live." Hermione's eyes brightened, maybe she'd get to!

"Well…you see….Bulgaria." She closed her eyes and waited for her father to say no. She felt tears rise into her eyelashes.

"I…I don't know Hermione. Bulgaria…. That's a long way." He scratched his head.

"Hunny….i think we should let her go. Its obvious she really likes this boy.." Her mother commented grabbing his hand.

Her father sighed. "I suppose you could go." Hermione jumped in her seat and laughed happily.

"For a few days at least." He finished, and looked at his daughter in the back seat smiling brightly.

Hermione couldn't wait to get home and write Ginny and Viktor. Not to mention Alexei and Demetri. She missed them all so much, they were like her family. She laughed at all the memory's they shared. Them all falling down the stairs and funny traditions, and Viktor always scared that they were scaring her. She smiled and closed her eyes and hoped the next hour would go quickly.

Viktor sighed as he finally reached his home in Sofia. He walked up the many flights of stairs into his large room. He entered and smiled, he missed his old room. He looked around, the red walls popping out and the black ceiling contrasting the bright red. He smiled and laid on his large fluffy bed. A scratching was heard at his window and he opened it up and let the large black and red owl in. He looked at quizzically. It stuck its leg out in a huff and nipped at him for him to hurry up. He frowned and snatched the letter.

'_To my Bulgarian Bon-Bon._

_ Guess what! I can come next month! You'll have to come meet my parents though, I agreed to that. Their not that bad. I miss you more than I expected… I just got home a few hours ago and im already writing you. Isn't their a rule that says a girl is supposed to wait three days to talk to the boy? Im sorry about Hercules. _ _He isn't very sociable. Just give him a treat or something and he'll like you. Anyway im sleepy, I think I might lay down. Please write back soon._

'_-Hermione_

He smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and started to write.

' _My beloved_

_Bon-bon? What is this? I hope it is good. I miss you too love you have no idea. I am very excited to hear that you'll be able to come to Bulgaria, I'm going to start working on your room soon. Mama and Papa will be happy to hear news. I feel bad for your owl, I have a gift for you Hermione. This will save us the trouble of using owls. Ill give it to your owl, that bit me. Just write in the notebook and ill be able too see it. I miss you more than ever, so much ill even meet your parents, I hope they like me. _

_-Viktor'_

He shrunk the leather bound notebook and put it in an envelope with the letter and gave it to her owl, who in turn glared at him and hissed at him. Viktor opened the window and let the rude bird fly out. He grabbed his identical note book and opened it waiting for Hermione to write.

The owl flew into the room and swooped down onto the bed and hooted softly to Hermione. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and took the envelope and opened it. The small notebook fell put and she looked at it in confusion. She pulled the letter out and read it. She smiled, he was nervous to meet her parents? She giggled at the thought. She enlarged the notebook and smiled as she wrote it in.

'_Viktor'_

'_**Hermione! My love how was your trip?'**_

Hermione smiled at the immediate reply, and yawned.

'_it was long, I'm really tired.'_

'_**I see. Then go to sleep. We can talk in the morning love. Goodnight, dream sweet dreams of me.'**_

'_Goodnight Mr. Krum. Have dreams about me.'_

Hermione closed the book and held it close to her body as she drifted off into dream-land.

*_Hermione's dream*(__**lemonish aleart!)**_

_Hermione's eyes snapped open to see Viktor above her with a sexy smile on his face._

"_Luff, vhat is matter? Face is red." He kissed down her neck and ran is hands up her shirt._

"_Viktorrr.." She breathed heavily as he sucked on her nipple tightly. He smiled and pinched her other nipple with his other hand._

"_Yes luff?" He asked as he slid down her body leaving wet kisses and marks down her stomach._

"_Please." She closed her eyes and bit her lip._

"_Vhat do you vant?" He licked his lips and pulled her panties down her legs and off into the floor. He kissed down her hips and kissed her sensitive lips._

_She groaned and bucked her hips in response. "Vell? Vhat do you vant Her-mo-ninny?" He whispered. She shook her head in response and bucked her hips again, closer to his face. He smiled and licked her clit hard._

"_This?" He questioned as he continued to lick and suck at her. She moaned louder and louder and gripped the sheets._

"_Let go for me luff." He stated as she cried out loudly._

_*End Hermione's dream.*_

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she looked at her ceiling. Her book had fallen off the bed and was open. She went into her bathroom and turned the water on ice cold. 'That was an interesting dream' She thought as she slid into the cold shower. She stepped out of the shower and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and sat back down on her bed. It was about seven in the morning. She shrugged and picked the book up.

'_Good morning Viktor.'_

'_**Morning.'**_

'_Your awake? Im surprised!'_

'_**Kinda. Not really. Writing with eyes closed.'**_

'_Go back to sleep Viktor.'_

'_**Okay. I love you.'**_

'_I love you too.'_

Hermione smiled and laughed, she could just see Viktor writing with his eye's closed. She smiled and went down stairs carring her notebook. She would go every where with it. It was her connection to Viktor.


	10. Chapter 10

A Bulgarian Romance

A/n: Hey guys! I decided to finally update. Has anyone else seen Deathly Hallows? Not to be worried, Viktor Krum is in it! They…just cut his scene. So when it comes out on DVD he'll be in it! YES!

Hermione looked at the clock anxiously. She sat at the table eating her breakfast nervously. Viktor was supposed to come and get her today at noon. It was seven thirty. She ate her oatmeal in silence as her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Relax dear. He'll be here sooner than you think. Have you got everything packed?" Her mother kissed her cheek.

"Yes Mom. Everything is packed and ready." She got up and washed her bowl out. Her mother shook her head and went to sit in the living room.

Hermione walked up the stairs to her room and picked up the notebook Viktor had given her. She grabbed a pen and began to write:

'_Viktor, good morning.'_

'_**Good Morning Love, did you sleep good? Excited for today?'**_

'_Yes! I am bothering my mother by constantly looking at the clock. I'm sure she's ready to meet you also.'_

'_**I am very excited, cant wait. My love I have to take a shower I cannot wait to see you again. Alexei and Demetri want to come also. I told them they would have to wait though. They think of you as a sister.'**_

'_Have a nice shower. Ill be watching the clock.'_

Hermione smiled and shut the notebook and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep with the notebook clutched to her heart.

"Hermione! Wake up! Its eleven fourty-five!" Her mother came running into her room. Hermione bolted awake and ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and started to place spells on her hair to keep it in nice neat curls.

A loud distinctive **POP** echoed the whole house.

He was here.

She ran down the stairs and she hugged the large man.

"Her-mo-ninny…" He hugged the girl back and smiled. He had missed her so much, it had after all been a month since he had seen her.

"Oh Viktor! I missed you- you wearing shorts." Hermione looked down and giggled softly.

"Is hot here. Cold home though." He stated and transfigured his old clothes into his large fur trench coat and a matching hat with pants and a red shirt.

Hermione nodded, she had packed winter clothes. "You must be Viktor." Hermione's mom walked over to him and hugged him lightly. "Hermione's told us so much about you." Hermione's father walked into the kitchen and stood next to his wife. He looked the man up and down. He looked well groomed and polite. He shook Viktor's hand.

"Very nice to meet Her-mo-ninny's parents vinally." He bowed to them.

"Viktor come sit with me for a few minutes, while Hermione makes sure she is ready." Her father motioned for him to come sit in the living room with him. Hermione gave him a thumbs up and turned back to her mom.

"He's nice dear. I like him, he's cute." Her mother winked at her. Hermione blushed.

"I have something for you Hermione. Come with me." Her mother and Hermione walked into the master bed room. Her mother walked over to the closet and pulled out a fur lined coat, a small hat and matching boots.

"I saw these and just had to get them for you. They're adorable." Her mother smiled.

"Mom! There so cute! I'm going to put them on now!" Hermione kissed her mothers cheek and ran to her room. She closed the door and laid her new items on the bed and put on a pair of her favorite jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. She tucked the jeans into the knee high boots and fixed her hair so the fur lined hat would look decent. She slipped on the long coat and smiled. She looked good for being in heavy bulky clothes.

Her mother was waiting down stairs when Hermione walked out of her room and smiled as she saw her daughter.

"Beautiful Her-mo-ninny." Viktor smiled and kissed her hand, Hermione blushed.

"Okay, well I suppose its time to go, Bye mom. Bye dad. Ill miss you. See you in a two weeks." She hugged and kissed her parents and held Viktor's hand and they apparated.

Hermione groaned as the feeling of being sucked through a straw disappeared slowly. Viktor let go of her hand and she opened her eyes and saw the large house right next to the Black Sea.

"Its beautiful Viktor!" She shivered, he was right. It was cold. Her nose was turning pink.

"Is, I luff it here." He lead her inside and into the living room. It was large with a fireplace, that was lit, and comfortable furniture.

"Her-mo-ninny!" Alexei and Demetri walked into the room and hugged her tightly.

"We miss!" Alexei smiled at the girl.

"Nice coat." Demetri looked at her up and down. She looked like she belonged here, and she did. With Viktor.

Hermione hugged them all back, she had missed them dearly, they always brought a smile to her face no matter what.

"Come. Ve work on room vor month!" Viktor lead her by hand up two flights of stairs and into a large room. It was decorated with a Cherry oak four poster bed with a canopy hanging over the bed with a matching dresser and armoire. The walls were decorated in red and gold with a large gryfindor symbol on the west wall.

"Viktor you didn't have to do this." She marveled at the beauty of her room.

Viktor shook his head. "Always vour room. No matter vhat."

Hermione hugged him, then Alexei and Demetri. "Thank you guys, I love you."

"Luff too!" They all said at the same time.

Hermione laughed as they looked at each other with a strange expression on their face. Viktor glared at the others. Hermione looked out her large windows at the Black Sea and saw that it was dark, she forgot about the time change.

"Come, Momma and Papa vait for us." Viktor lead them down to two large doors and he opened them and Hermione gasped. Sitting at the large table was the Bulgarian Quiddich team.

"Her-mo-ninny!" Viktor's mother kissed her cheek and lead her to a seat. Viktor sat next to her with Demetri and Alexei to her other side.

"Vinally meet this Her-mo-ninny." The man across from her stated, he looked her up and down.

"Ves, vinally." Another man to her right agreed with her.

"Her-mo-ninny, this is Sasha" He pointed to the man across from her, who bowed his head "And that is Miroslav." The man also bowed his head. He introduced the rest of the team and they soon begun to eat a delicious meal of steak and a Russian version of a casserole.

"It vas very good." Miroslav commented to Viktor's mother who smiled in appreciation.

"You cooked this?"Hermione asked her with a surprised look on her face.

"We no believe in house elf." She replied back with a frown. Hermione smiled and also commented on how delicious the home cooked meal was.

As the Quiddich team left the each bowed to Hermione and made little comments in Bulgarian to Viktor. He smiled once the left and led her back to her room.

"My room is next to vours on right, if need anything." Hermione nodded and yawned. Apparating had really worn her out. Viktor leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her against the door and kissed her neck and collar bone. He pulled away and smiled.

"Goodnight luff. I luff you."

"I love you too Viktor."

Hermione laid on her bed with her eyes closed. She belonged here, with Viktor forever.


End file.
